warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Persecución
Persecución es un tipo de misión exclusivo de Archwing que hace que los jugadores persigan la nave del enemigo para desactivarla y recuperar su Caja negra. Mecánica thumb|300px|Anatomy of Grineer Courier. Cuando comience la misión, aparecerá un mensajero Grineer y los jugadores deberán perseguirlo. Primero, Tenno debe desactivar la sala de máquinas, enfocando su fuego en el escape central montado en la popa del mensajero para desactivarlo por un corto tiempo. Tenga en cuenta que el rastro de escape de los motores revela que hay dos motores (superior e inferior) y dónde están ubicados, pero el punto débil central es más consistente para golpear. Una vez inmovilizado, el Mensajero se defenderá desplegando pequeñas minas de búsqueda de calor, disparando con torretas montadas (ametralladoras o lanzacohetes) y convocando a Dregs, Lanceros Dregs, Dargyns y Dargyns Blindados como respaldo. Para capturar la nave mensajera, hay cuatro pequeños generadores de escudo naranja ubicados en ocho posiciones posibles en la nave que deben destruirse para tomar el control de la nave. Sin embargo, el mensajero se mueve a un ritmo muy rápido y puede hacer giros bruscos para evitar disparos, así como dejar caer grandes minas para dispersar a los perseguidores, lo que dificulta el daño a los generadores. Además, las posiciones del generador de escudo pueden variar y algunas de ellas simplemente están fuera de la línea de fuego mientras se persiguen. Los motores del mensajero pueden dispararse, lo que ralentizará drásticamente la nave después de que reciba suficiente daño y brinde una abertura para eliminar los generadores de escudos. Sin embargo, los motores eventualmente se repararán automáticamente y continuarán moviéndose a toda velocidad; Si esto sucede tres veces, el mensajero escapará y la misión fallará. Una vez que se destruyen todos los generadores de escudos del mensajero, los jugadores pueden enfocar el fuego en la nave, inhabilitándola por completo. Los jugadores deben entonces defender la nave mensajera de ser destruida hasta que Lotus haya recuperado la caja negra de la nave. Las torretas del mensajero se volverán aliadas y dispararán a las naves enemigas. Recompensas Consejos *Armazón de energía de Odonata negates Courier defenses quite effectively. *Señuelo benevolente de Amesha can heal the Courier and distract potential attackers once the Courier has been secured. *The Itzal's abilities: **Destello can help players catch up to the Courier very quickly, as well as changing vantage points for destroying the shield generators. **Penumbra can be used after the Courier is disabled to avoid enemy gunfire and the heat-seeking mines. **Aplastamiento cósmico with its Augment, Choque de frío, can temporarily disable and repel enemy ships. **Escolta luchador can provide additional firepower while defending the Courier on the last phase. *The Grattler explosive shots can easily disable generators by firing near the engines instead of directly at it due to its AoE damage. *The Velocitus can make short work of the power cores but may be difficult for some to hit such a small target. *The courier is susceptible to daño . *The Fluctus fires a horizontal beam and has an innate atravesar effect allowing players to fire shoots that go all the Courier making it easy to bring down all systems with a few shots. en:Pursuit Categoría:Misión